Claire Evlene
Claire Evlene is a young heir of the Evlene Vampire Bloodline. Story A Lost Child A young orphan from the vampiric, underground New Eden City, Claire learned to read from spying vampires during her childhood, envying their power. When she was almost killed by minor Ghoul servants in order to be turned as a meal, Titania Leonio saved her, allowing her to be taken away by the Evlene family, who then noticed her latent aptitudes and transformed her into a pure-blooded Evlene Vampire. Desiring to keep Titania by her side, Claire ordered that she and her companion Ryuka Mada were brought to her as servants - however, Titania's rebellious streak deeply confused Claire, who thought that the two would immediately submit to her as slaves, due to her strange perception of the world. Nevertheless, with Ryuka's guidance, Claire began to show more respect towards the pair. Heir to the Evlene Claire thus helped Titania and Ryuka with uncovering the two threats of Auriel de Courssombre and Lothan, as well as facing them by performing a ritual to enhance Ryuka's natural powers; when the group fought Lothan and defeated it, Titania almost died in the process, but Claire then bit Lothan's heart, absorbing it and gaining immense powers, using them to heal Titania. Claire would then use her powers to fix the region of New Eden, before eventually going to the Cheshire Isle with her group; there, she encountered her Future Child with Titania, Alana Evlene, and was almost defeated in a Shoggoth attack, but saved by Titania, now her devoted protector. Appearance Claire is a pale-skinned, purple-eyed, black-haired young girl dressed in an elegant gothic black and purple flowery dress. Upon devouring Lothan's heart, her appearance becomes much more mature and imposing. Personality Claire possesses a twisted personality, driven by envy, fatalism, and a literary perception of life. Viewing the world as a novel, she believes the 'weak' - those unable to fend for themselves - to be secondary characters in life's novel, and the 'strong' to be those who change the world, and thus can do whatever they want with the rest. Claire has no mercy for the weak, even when viewing herself as one of them, further bolstering her fatalism. Despite that, Claire is an almost childishly innocent, romantic, emotional young girl, one who mischievously plays with others' life as if they were puppets, and can fly into blind rage when her perception of life is confused. Nevertheless, influence and support from Titania and Ryuka allow Claire to mature into a much more stable, strong-willed - while still being somewhat ambitious, regal and sometimes bitter - woman. Titania and Claire's relationship is further expanded in the second storyline, where Claire proved herself to be physically and psychologically abusive of Titania at first, innocently so, believing that she could earn respect and love through abuse and control - as most of the literary figures she admired did. However, she felt lonely doing so, and ended up opening up to Titania, acknowledging her as an equal despite having her usual, controlling attitude. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: A pure-blooded member of the Evlene Bloodline, Claire possesses immense strength, speed and endurance. They were further bolstered to divine levels after devouring part of Lothan's heart. * Longinus Use: Claire was able to briefly summon the weapon known as Longinus. * Thunder Manipulation: Claire possesses a natural affinity with Thunder magic. * Ice and Water Control: After merging with Lothan's heart, Claire can easily call upon its elemental powers. * Magical Talent: Claire is a natural prodigy, quickly learning a variety of spells and magical methods, mastering the use of a Purification Ceremony in a few minutes in order to help Ryuka, or casting identification and teleportation spells a few hours after learning magic. * Vampiric Abilities: '''Claire possesses high power, guaranteeing her pure bloodline. She can perform natural Necromancy, possesses crushing charisma, and can even command to most other '''Vampires. Furthermore, she possesses few of traditional vampiric weaknesses. Storylines * Gaea's Blood features her centrally. Trivia * Claire is a french world meaning "luminous" - an evident irony for a vampire maiden. Category:Character Category:Vampire Category:Interra